Harvest Moon
by RinlanQueenTrickster
Summary: FinnAlyssa VivianGabriel Theres a new girl in Riverview Maryland, who becomes bestfriends with Vivian. Which means big changes in the pack, and their relationships to humans. Will the pack and whats left of the five, let a human in on on some pack secrets
1. Chapter 1

Alyssa

When I moved to Riverview, in the Maryland suburbs, I knew I wouldn't have any friends. I was too different from them, I knew the second I arrived on my new street, that they wouldn't be very welcoming to new people. Maybe it was the glares...

On our long drive up through the states from Florida, I heard my parents mentioning that people were getting antsy over a kid crying wolf, literally. Apparently there were a few deaths involved, but hey I agree with my parents that shit happens, and the people who sold us our new house blamed drugs instead of some wild animal. Thankfully now that I've been clean the past couple of months, I've been pretty confident that I could avoid that situation all together.

All I could worry about was making sure my room was livable and getting through my last year at school. Once I was done with highschool, the world was my oyster, or so my grandmother tells me the rare times she actually calls. Being so far away from her, and not being able to hop in my car and be at her house in an hour has been gut wrenching.

My new house luckily is large enough for my five member family to have our own rooms, and two bathrooms. But even though I'm the oldest, I still don't first dibs on rooms, to my favor, Erica and John didn't pick the room with windows easy enough to sneak out of, to my misfortune my room was plain at the very least.

The house, my mother's "dream home" is a plain yellow, with brick, and a green yard with lots of large trees. MY room though is just a small blue cold spot. Not even my decorations can make it mine, but it's helps. The first couple of days were torture not even a mirror, so I couldn't even check if it was still me. Long dark brown layered hair, not too tall, unfortunately not too thin either but I'm getting there, large hazel eyes. My style though makes the parts of me I don't like look decent. I'm more punk then gothic, more hardcore then emo, more Alyssa then anything else. I love to experiment with all sorts of clothing, and makeup designs, and art styles. Once I can truly tap into my creative side, everything about me I know will become smoother, but for now I feel like something's missing. Maybe I'll find what I've been missing in Riverview. I doubt it.

School... a most mortifying institution, but having to ride the bus makes it soo much worse. Hopefully my tags for my car will be switched over soon but until then my sister and I are stuck sitting on a bus with a bunch of dirty kids. Well... not dirty, but their kids.

Erica I could tell was nervous, she kept running a tan hand through her long light brown hair, and kept turning her puppy brown eyes at me for reassurance. I've moved before, she hasn't moved since she got into her sixth grade year. "This'll be fun girly," I said warmly giving her arm a nudge. "I hope so," she whispered, "What if they don't like me?" "Of course their going to like you, Its ME their not going to like," I answered putting on my ear phones which was blaring Kidney Thieves.

"True, true, at least I like you" she laughed. My younger sister was a mix between prep, rapper, redneck, and a little bit of me. It's strange that she became that way, I mean with having such a cool big sister and all. But we've been thicker then thieves for so long, it wasn't easy for me to see her going through such a hard time.

We arrived to the High School, a very large building. That even I had to admit was wicked nice, with courtyards where we could hang out on breaks and free periods. But the office lady's we're a hassle.

The kept bothering us about where we came from. I even resorted to be a rude ass bitch and telling the I came from nowhere. Then I told them I was an illegal, and then I started to speak in Spanish to my sister who just flicked me off knowing what I was playing at. Bad part was that they believed me, and Im pretty darn bad at speaking Spanish. The Dean thankfully cleared it up, and showed Erica and I to our first class. The small bald man, brought Erica to her class first, then brought me to mine. Where he introduced me, and basically told me I was on my own to find my next classes. At least my first class was Art.

The teacher Mr. Davidson ushered me into a seat near the back. I could feel all eyes on me, but I didn't want to seem weak so I didn't show how embarrassed I was. Most of the students forgot about me, but I could feel someone's gaze constantly, but when I would look around to see who's aura I was feeling, no one was even looking my way.

After a whole period of learning about Ink shading, I finally realized who had the staring problem. It was a girl in the front corner, who was trying to seem like she was busy with her ink project. She had tawny hair, that was wavy and wild (a look I could never achieve)full lips, blue eyes, tan skin, and she was skinny an athletes body, (there again a little jealous already) and she had an A Perfect Circle tank top on, and I couldn't help but meet her eyes.

She then openly stared at me with a fierce gaze, I answered her gaze back to show her I noticed her, but nodded to see if her intentions were friendly. She looked taken aback at first as if she expected me to diss her, but the nodded back. I gave her a nice sly smile, that I've noticed only a handful of people can do, and looked away. I asked the kid next to me to show me the pattern we should be using, but he ignored me. "Well fuck you too," I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian

Maybe this school is finally getting some decent people. I thought to myself as I finished my newest ink picture of a forest setting, with a girl sitting by herself in the dark. Anyone with the balls to give a real predator, a predator smile, must be cool.

I felt the sudden urge to just go over and talk to her, especially when she told that Charlie kid off. It made me happy that someone else other then me could do it. And not be scared, and be new. Maybe if the mess from last year didn't happen, we could have been friends, but I now have a certain distrust for all humans.

Maybe this girl is different. When I saw her walk in the door, I have to admit, I was a little jealous of her self-confidence, she wasn't the most stunning chick, but her smile and her attitude made her one. She's got long dark hair, that reaches her upper back, a round almost heart shaped face, almost a little longer, beautiful lips that Spanish girls sometimes have, large eyes (can't tell the color yet) pale skin, and a curvy but kind of thin body. Someone with potential. She had on low rise jeans, and a black band hoodie.

She made me wish she could see me in better clothes, but maybe she likes APC. But hey why am I worrying, I don't need human friends. And just because I think she looks cool doesn't mean she'll think I'm likeable.

Suddenly the bell was ringing, and everyone gathered up their stuff and headed out the door. I noticed that the new girl looked lost. She kept smoothing her hair and looking at the door number and back down at her paper. "Does anyone know where room 992 is?" She asked loudly. Most ignored her but I hurried up to her not giving anyone time to seize up what I claimed first. "I'll show you, I'm going that way too," I said quickly, even though I wasn't, but my French teacher likes me, she'd let me be late for one class.

The girl smiled graciously at me, "Thanks," she said. "It's no problem, come on before your late," I said as I let my long hair out of it's tie, and shook it out. I noticed her eyes were an almost light amber color, but what was even more interesting is that they were filled with the forest, almost as much as mine probably were in her eyes. She may not be my kind, but she had the possibility to become one. As we walked out of the class room, she told me her name was Alyssa. "Mines Vivian," I answered. "So what lunch do you have?" she asked next "Ummmmm I have B lunch, you?" "I have B too, but I don't know where to go," she said sadly, I could tell how lonely she was just by her voice. I may be lonely, but at least I have Gabriel and the pack. She probably grew up with no one.

"If you want you can meet me back in the Art room, I go there instead of the cafeteria." I shrugged, hoping she'd say yes. Something in me wanted to talk to her more, the other part of me wanted to leave her knowing I'd end up dragging her into drama, or she would do the same to me. "Sure that would be pretty cool!" she exclaimed, and she actually looked happy. While we were walking some random kid ran into her, and walked off glaring. "Damn kids never change, no matter where you go." she laughed. "Yeah it's no different here, and everyone's like that." I said flipping my hair and rolling my eyes. "Then I guess I won't get along with anyone. So who do you hang out with?" Alyssa asked. "Nobody in this school, only people out that hang out with my family," I answered not wanting to explain about my pack or what was left of the five. Now being Queen Bitch, it was my responsibility to fix us. A feat I know that I can never accomplish, we're gonna end up having to move out into the country again. No one will go for that though, we've made a good life here. Even if it jeopardizes where we can change and how much. After the incident with Astrid, Rafe, and the humans, things haven't been the same. Willem, Finn, Gregory, and Ulf have become less crazy but more distant, not to me but to the pack, any second I know they'll slip up, it's only a matter of time. "Nobody here is worth it," I covered up the fact of how unubercool I really must be. "Well I'm up for having a friend,"she said quietly as I pointed out her classroom. "Me too, me too," I said smiling. She gave me another smile this time more cute then sly, and walked into the Spanish classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian

I had driven my mother's truck to school, so getting home wasn't a problem. Thankfully Esme's always happy to help these days, especially if it has to do with school. I t was only a ten minute drive to Uncle Rudy's, where I'm staying this week, until Gabriel gets over himself. He's been so rough with the pack, I just couldn't stand it anymore, so I left. I'm young and independent enough to go back where my mother lives, and my old comfy room resides. The old Ford's motor purred constantly, my music blared out of the speakers and flowed out of the windows into the streets I passed. I let out a sigh, and stretched letting go of the steering wheel for two seconds.

My plans for tonight's run would be to find the new girl and figure out her secrets. What human could have so much forest, and change in her eyes and not be a shape shifter? I started to sing as I noticed I was getting closer to home " It don't matter the color of your skin as long as you don't commit no sin against me and my tribe. Step back and keep your attitude in check give the Crack Rock Steady much respect. Crack Rock Steady are you ready to stop? The Rotten Blue Menace let's go kill us a cop, Crack Rock Steady are you ready? Living above the law. Don't you know that Satan is the man, listen very closely cause we got a little plan we're gonna have to execute some rich important people..." I stopped when I heard yelling and howls suddenly a few bodies jumped on the car. I swerved to the side of the road in a panic. I jumped out of the truck as soon as I could take the keys out of the ignition.

"Dammit guys scare the Hell out of me why don't you!" I screamed at the four guys, all punked out with chains and band shirts, who just gracefully jumped to the ground and playfully circled me. A bunch of Hardcore puppies, or at least they used to be... now they were just a grown up version of the five. "Aw come on Viv, just because your our alpha doesn't mean you shouldn't act like your one of us anymore," Willem laughed. "Yeah Viv, we were just playing around," Finn teased giving me a predators smile, one way more hardcore then I could ever pull off. "Are you going to run with us tonight?" he asked letting his sandy blonde shoulder length hair fall over his face, hiding the glow of his brown eyes. His twin second the question, Gregory, and Ulf just smiled innocently as if that would convince me. They still were the quietest out of the group. I sighed deeply crossing my arms across my chest, "I have a mission for either tomorrow night, or the next night if you'd like to help me," I said pulling Alyssa's schedule sheet out of my pocket. Her address just happened to be on it. "Always happy to help," Gregory said with a toothy smile. The others just nodded, "Anything for you Vivy," Willem said cutely kissing her cheek. He was about as innocent as his brother and the rest of them though, which is hardly innocent.

I studied Alyssa the next wo days, trying to figure her out. She had the forest in her eyes, and wildness on her breath almost as much as I did. and she made me feel so complete, even though I tried to stay distant. Wednesday as I watched her walk to her bus I decided to get the Five to help me tonight. "Soon, friend I figure you out." I whispered under my breath. "Maybe tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Alyssa

The second my sister and I walked into the house my mother was on us like white on rice with a hundred questions."So how was your day? you still haven't even shown me your schedule" my mother said, as if it was her business to know exactly what classes I had this year. I walked past her, avoiding her blatantly, " I don't know it must have fell out of my pocket on the bus or something." I muttered as I stalked to my room, and tossed my bookbag to the floor. The beginning of the week wasn't a total loss at least, I had found a friend, a really cool friend. Someone who probably could fit right in with Sidebottom and me, if I was able to bring my best friend in a bag here with me. There's something about Vivian though, that I know I'm not getting. I can't figure it out. There was a lot more to Vivian Gandillion then what meets the eye, something I want to find out, maybe be a part of. I walked back out of my newly decorated room, and kissed my mom on the cheek. "How was your day?" I asked as I started to help her with setting the table for dinner. "Fine, I don't feel drained or anything, I was ableto actually have a nice day off. I really like this new hospital." Erica started to talk to her about he sports she was going to get involved in, and all of the new people she's met. "Have you met any "cool" friends" "Yeah, one." I answered her, "I'm really not hungry, I'm kinda tired" I quickly retreated into my room, and flung myself on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up to dogs barking outside my window, not barking, howling. My clock said it was one, so it was too last to just waltz out of the house. I fixed my hair, and grabbed a flashlight. The window squeaked loudly, but the screen came out easily. Outside the air was cool, and a half moon hung in the sky. There was a red ring around it, Blood on the Moon, a need for protection. But I had my necklace on, there was nothing to worry about. I sat down on the edge of my front yard, with my knees pulled to my chest. I would have sang, but I could tell something wasn't right, maybe drawing attention to myself wouldn't be a good idea. Out of the shadows near a neighbors house I heard a growl, the a rustling to the other side of my house. I stood up and backed up towards my window. Don't be scared I heard someone laugh, it sounded forced and ended in a growl. We won't hurt you... we swear a different growling voice said closer to me then the other.

I kept walking towards my window, until I could just jump into it. Alyssa, wait! I heard a female's voice whisper even closer, as if whoever it was, was breathing down my neck. Alyssa... it whispered again, but I was already crawling through my window. "What do you want?" I asked, inside my room but hanging out of my window for a better look. No one answered me, but I could still hear muffled noises and whispers. I took the flashlight out of my jean's pocket finally remembering in was in there. I clicked it on and shined it outside in the direction I heard the sounds. My heart was pounding so loud I could hear it. Whatever was out there quickly backed up into the bushes, more then one pair of eyes glinted in the light. "Who are you?" I called out, I got no answer, and eventually whatever it was left. Howls started up, further down my street. I clicked off the light, and shut the window silently. My head swimming thick with possibilities. I looked around my room, and suddenly realized really how unpersonalized it was. With none of my wonderful things, that helped me cope with how boring life is, I felt like I was going to snap. "Breath, just breath," I said to myself laying back down on my bed not caring that the light was on. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the room anymore. Slowly I fell asleep, where howls and the Moon filled my dreams.

_I was in a forest, it was at night, the full Moon hung high in the air, the Earth was cold underneath my feet. I was running, running away from something. Someone next to me kept urging me not to look back. Keep running baby... When I would trip something would be helped me up, as if I didn't weigh anything. It was so dark, and I could hear growling and howling behind me the sounds of somthing chasing me. I turned to look at the person who kept helping me, I was only able to choke out a thank you, until I realized it wasn't a real person. It was a spirit, or as the back of my mind kept screaming a consciousness of a person. It was a male, I could tell, but his hair was in his face as his ghostly figure traveled along with me. I noticed that he was helping me run faster, but what was I outrunning. I didn't look back I listened to him whoever he was. I'm so sorry Alyssa, he said, it's the bloodlust. Then I tripped and fell again, but this time I didn't get up._

I woke up on the floor, scared, my heart pounding, my eyes blinking in and out of darkness and light. My door opened, but I couldn't see who it was, I felt like I was blind. "Are you okay?" I heard Erica ask, but I couldn't see her. Then boom, my eyesight was back, and my breathing was back to normal. Erica looked at me all concerned like, "Alyssa, are you okay?" she asked again, helping me onto my bed. "Yeah I'm fine," I muttered, wishing the room wasn't so warm. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I've been having really weird dreams," my little sister said, her eyes open and scared. "Of course you can," I answered, moving over to give her room on my twin bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm totally sorry, I know my grammar sucks lmao. But yeah anyways I'm working on soooooo many stories right now.Mostaren't fanfiction though, soif you like the way I write or if your terribly bored, give me a review and ask about maybe sending you some of my other shit. I like my stories, there's a lot of fantasy, and futuristic stuff in most of it, there's usually always a crazy plot. I can't even write a plain teenage drama lol, I always want to add something crazy into it. And I always put a lot of detail into the cultures, or the people I write about, maybe not their appearance, but their thoughts and emotions... so yeah 3 Rin

Vivian

I woke up at six in the morning, my alarm clock making me jump almost out of my skin. I stretched deliciously, relishing in the morning light, and the fact that I was waking up in a familiar place. By myself, without a warm body next to me, as much as I love Gabriel, sometimes I need my space. Oh how unlike the pack I am in that fact, they want closeness, I only want it sometimes. Familiar bed, familiar room with it's white walls and many paintings, familiar smell, familiar faint taste of rabbit blood.

Suddenly I remembered last night, "Dammit!" I growled when I remembered Alyssa's nervous cry coming out of her window, and the way Finn sadistically smiled afterwards with a gleam in his eyes. I know that look, I've seen it plenty of times. The one person I've really had as a friend, without worrying about the normal girl drama. The one thing I asked for I fucked up... well two things. But Gabriel is besides the point. Gabriel... he got mad at me for kidding around and telling him that he's my bitch in front of the pack, he got moody, proving I'm right. If he wants to be a brat though, so what, I needed to get away from his pack leader macho bullshit. I threw on some clothes, whatever I could find, I didn't even care that I walked out of the house in some band shirt I kept of Aidan's many collection. I didn't think about the past, it's not as raw as it used to be.

In first period Alyssa crashed down in the seat next to me, which she decided was her seat. The kid that sat there moved without a fight, we scared him I could hear his fast pulse. She muttered something about a crazy night and having to do Spanish homework. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said taking her orange text book out of her shoulder bag, laying it out on the flat countertop desks. "Try me," I mumbled back, she turned to me, "Okay well, I think I saw wolves last night, right on the edges of my property. I think it was a pack..." Girly if you only knew, I thought shaking my head, she didn't notice, she was looking away as if trying to remember. At that point I noticed just how cute my new friend was, cute in a human way nothing compared to the beauty I have seen, but the way her green eye's sparkled even with the thick eyeliner was special; even with her lip ring.

"They were bigger then regular wolves though, almost as if it was a person wearing a mask."she paused. "Fuck it, it was probably that," she muttered and went back to her work. I left it alone. But I wanted her to keep talking to me. "So have you seen any hot guys around here yet?" I asked nudging her with my elbow. She laughed and nodded, "I don't know if he goes to this school or not, but he looks about our age. He was wicked hot. Long blondish hair, and a crazy smile." My heart almost stopped beating, goddammit Finn, why do you have to be such a bastard? "Where did you see him," I asked trying to keep the worry out of my voice. I flipped my hair that I now regret I did nothing with, Alyssa's was in two braids that might have taken her two minutes…. And I couldn't even brush mine. " Just hanging out near my block the other day, he was with a few other guys in front of some house on Pine Street. They were all kind of hardcore looking, but metal kind of hardcore." She sighed, "Damn he was cute, and the way he was looking at me, like he was trying to read me." One way us pack members can fuck someone up is that we can read a soul. We know all about that person even without having to know details. For Finn to have spent enough time to read her, she must have done something to attract his attention. I've never known him to just go after a hot piece of tail, without a really good reason. The five avoids human girls usually, they could care less. They used to, but when Rafe died, they stopped.

"What happened?" I asked interested now, I had just remembered that one of their human friends lived on Pine Street. I wanted to make sure it wasn't this morning. She laughed and shook her head, "One of them said something about this town finally getting some hot chicks here, when me and my sister passed by while we were walking home, we kept walking but then I heard one saying 'I'd hit that all night long' like crazy loud, so I said 'Too bad I don't get with assholes, that have no respect'" she paused to laugh some more, and I had to admit that was pretty balsy, I joined in with her a little bit. But I wonder if she realized how much bad attention she attracted. "The guy just kept mumbling, but that's when I saw that one guy, and yeah I was staring. Anywho they didn't say anything else that I could hear. I feel like I kinda blew my chance to meet him," she sighed again and laid her head down on the desk.

I wish I could tell her how lucky she was, but at the same time was it really that bad that she attracted attention from my pack. Maybe another one of the pack would like her preferably not Finn, or any of the five, they wouldn't take it seriously enough. That got me back to thinking about Gabriel, who took things to seriously. Then I went back to thinking about my current problem knowing the next time I see Finn I'm going to knock him around.

"So where to today El Capitan?" she asked cheerfully, " I really want to see what's around here, and you said you wanted to go to the mall today…."

I thought about it for a second, I did really want to get out a little bit, and I told her I'd give her a ride home. "Yeah, totally we should go there for lunch and skip the rest of our classes." And suddenly I was happy again, she wasn't that scared about last night that she was ready to run to the hills, I still had a friend. The only problems I was facing was apologizing to Gabriel and getting Finn to leave Alyssa alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Alyssa

After my Algebra 2 class I had to meet Vivian by her truck in the Senior parking lot, I grabbed my hoodie and my bag off of my desk and tried to head out of the door before anyone stopped me. I was unfortunate to have the boy that sat in front of me drop his art pencils right in front of me. I'd like to say I stepped on them and ignored him, but I dropped to my knees trying to get the rolling pencils back onto his desk. The boy embarrassed said "I'm sooo sorry Alyssa, you don't have to help." I looked up at him, "It's no problem," I laughed as I put the last of his pencils on his desk. He smiled brightly at me, he was a Grade A hottie. Too boy next door for me though. He held out his hand, "I'm Adam." I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you," I replied going along with it, but then I turned to leave again.

"Hey wait up, can I at least walk with you to your car?" he said walking fast to catch up with me. He had put his pencils back into his bag quicker then lightening. "Sure, if you want to." I said not wanting to encourage him.

I walked next to him in silence, "Soo, where did you move here from?" he asked.

"Florida, I like it better here I think." he was taken aback "Really? Why?" he ran a tanned hand though his light hair trying to look hot. He was succeeding, but he didn't have to be so fake. Just having the icy blue eyes he had would make any girl swoon, any girl but me that is.

"Ummm, I can start over. Meet new people, make new friends. But that's just the kinda person I am, I love new adventures."

He must have like that answer, cause then he got all excited, "Well one of these days we should go out with each other. Maybe catch a movie and dinner" oh wow…. A dinner and a movie, well he definitely won the most original date idea award.

We were nearing the parking lot, I could see Vivian already waiting by her car her long wild blonde hair pulled up in a loose bun looking at me as if I'm crazy.

"Sure Adam, and thanks for walking me out here, it was really nice to have met you. I can give you my number tomorrow In class ," I said walking away. He waved bye to me a little put off that I wasn't as enthusiastic as most girls are for him. I couldn't give a fuck.

I got into Vivian's truck next to her, she laughed at me the second she saw the look on my face. "That bad huh?" she laughed "He's a looker, but he's got nothing to him."

I nodded in agreement.

As soon as we got out of the parking lot and away from the prying eyes of the teachers, Vivian lit up a cigarette faster then you can say smoke with those graceful fingers of hers, she blew the smoke in my face trying to get me to laugh.

She had on The Dead Kennedy's, I turned it up to hear Kill The Poor, and then turned it down again to ask her a question.

"Vivian, what's going on with you and that Gabriel kid you like mentioned for a second? I've noticed that sometimes you wear an engagement ring and sometimes you don't"

She laughed, as she made a right turn onto Kenilworth honking at some kids walking right in front of her. "It's more like what's not going on, we're kind of engaged, and already married at the same time. But things aren't going so good." she let out a burst of laughter again at my face. "Sorry I just wasn't expecting that married would have been the case between you guys. But that's cool though, what's the matter between you two?"

She shrugged her shoulders " You'll meet him eventually and be able to judge for yourself but what happened is that we're both struggling to be the dominant one in the relationship, and we're forgetting that we're actually in a relationship. That we love each other. I just don't know anymore dude,"

"I hear that!" I exclaimed enjoying getting around Riverview a little bit more, it really is a beautiful town.

The mall was a decent size surprisingly, I guess because it's really the only thing this town has. We ate Chinese food at the food court, and then decided to look at the books they had in Books A Million. We argued about what was the better book, the His Dark Materials series or Garth Nix's series. Of course I was on Philip Pullman's side.

We recommended books to each other, and read a few Karma Sutra books that were stocked in the corner laughing at the pictures or positions like the Lotus, and a lot of other impossible and hilarious shit the book was filled with. We left with the idea that we'd look at some CD's or some clothes, but before we walked out Vivian sighed "Oh No," she pulled me back into the shop but I had already seen them, and they had already seen us.

The same group of guys I had seen the other day minus maybe two were walking our way five stores down from ours. They had been menacing girls who mistakenly crossed them. I had noticed the same one, he just stood out to me, and his dark stare felt like it could easily make hole right through me. "What's wrong Vivian?" I asked, "Why is staying away from them such a big deal?"

"Just trust me okay their bad news, they're my cousins" she changed the subject "You know what we forgot to look at, the New Age section." I followed her sulkily. I really wanted to meet this long haired cousin of hers, but I didn't tell her that he was who I had seen the other day.

Fortunate for us, they didn't follow us into the store, unfortunately the walls are glass. So they were able to stand outside and watch us. I felt eyes on me at all times, as if who ever was watching me could even see what I was reading. I book titled Hi, It's Earth caught my eye, the Hi was bright and bold. I lifted it up as if I was reading it, I glanced out of the window at the boy with the long hair, he was wearing black straight leg pants with chains and a band tee shirt. He looked at me amused and waved. So apparently he is the one looking at what I'm reading. I put the book down and walked away. After what seemed like an hour, they finally left. "I don't know Vivian, but your "cousins" are kind of weird."

"Kind of? Ha! Believe me you don't know the half of it. Now lets go look at some CD's."

Vivian walked through the mall like she was waiting for something to jump out at her.

She seemed relived when we reached the CD store with out a problem.

"Is there anything you want to look at?" she asked flipping the worker's a smile and scoping the store out for unruly groups. "Yeah for sure. Tool came out with a new album." I said excitedly walking towards the Rock section. "You?" I asked.

"Well if you get the Tool album I'll get something else and we'll switch off or something."

As I was looking through the Cds, I felt that feeling of being watched again. I already had found what I wanted, it made me debate whether I should tell Vivian or not.

"So what're you looking for?" someone behind me asked.

I jumped a little before I turned around, it was the long haired hard core kind.

Oh Goodness! Just as good up close.

"Tool," I mumbled showing him the album in my hand. He nodded pushing his hair out of his eyes, he held out his hand. "I'm Finn." even his voice was amazing, just deep enough. This was a hand I didn't mind taking, "Alyssa, I'm one of your cousins friends, but I guess you already knew that." I said nervously, almost shaking.

That was soooo dumb Alyssa…. Dumb, dumb, dumb.

"Yeah I did actually. I asked her about you the other day, when I saw you walking home from school." maybe he didn't think it was so dumb.

"I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself. Since you already said hi to me," he laughed, it reached his brown eyes. I could have melted right there.

"I'm surprised you even noticed that, but yeah it's totally cool that you did. I've really wanted to meet some new people. And really Vivian is the only friend I've made so far." I said a little too sadly.

"Oh Viv doesn't have many friends either." said another voice. Three other people walked up behind Finn.

Finn sent them annoyed looks, but he introduced me to them his brother Willem the one who had spoken, Ulf and Gregory.

"Why don't you guys go find Viv," Finn said to them, Willem put on a pout "But we just wanted to meet this new friend of ours," he said then smiling at me "Where you from? Alyssa right?" he asked. Not only did he look a lot different from his brother he didn't act like him either. "I'm from Florida," I answered happily.

He frowned "I'd never go there, not enough nice forests." Gregory and Finn rolled their eyes, Ulf just twitched. " I totally agree, that's another reason I'm really glad I'm here and not there. I really want to go out exploring one of these days though. Maybe you guys can come with me and Vivian."

Willem laughed, "As if Gabriel would let us."

Finn turned to him, and I don't know what happened but they all sulked off leaving us alone again with just a wave to me.

Being alone with Finn was definitely not a problem, his brown eyes made me feel like butterflies were going to burst out from me and into him, and that if we were to touch my whole world would melt.


	7. Chapter 7

Vivian

I felt the Five before I heard them, but it was only three of them. I turned around to look at them, and Finn was the one missing "Damn," I said under my breath. "Vivian, you don't look very happy to see us." Gregory said while Willem pouted at me for show.

"I love you guys, but sometimes you need to learn to stay away from the humans. Especially my friends." I said sternly. "It's too late for that, you involved us with her last night. And Finn's caught her sweet scent way before he found out she was your friend." Ulf said back just as sternly. It was odd of him to come out with that, since he was usually calm or whiny. "Well, where are they?" I demanded crossing my arms for extra show.

"Maybe he's showing her around, his own way," Gregory laughed. I rolled my eyes, "As if," but I hurried to find them just the same; ignoring the fits of laughter from the guys.

When I found them, they were only sitting on the benches right outside of the store, talking about the concerts they've gone to. "Hey Alyssa," I said to get her attention, she waved at me with a smile. "Hey it's getting kind of late and I still need to go talk to Gabriel. Is it cool if I take you home?" I asked. I knew she knew how I meant that and that I was just really nervous about her being around them. "Of course Vivian." she turned to Finn and said good bye. I had no idea whether they exchanged numbers or what but I was really concerned. Finn needed to leave her alone.

The Five even walked us out, trying to make plans of hanging out again. I didn't say much, just a few maybes. Once In the truck and far away from their ears I made Alyssa spill the beans on Finn.

"He just talked to me like anyone would that was trying to get to know someone would, he's really amazing Vivian. I honestly didn't think I'd meet someone so cool so soon."

In my mind I was just digging for excuses, "What about Adam, he's gorgeous, and he likes you."

"Yeah but that's about it, he's hot and he likes me. I know Finn's your cousin and all but you've got to admit. He's pretty sexy." she said smiling. "Damn" she laughed as if she was thinking of nefarious deeds with him.

She directed me to her house, even though I didn't really need directions; but I tried to keep what I did last night out of my head. So when I dropped her off at her house I declined the offer to come inside, I could smell the scent we left on her lawn. I'd rather wait until it washed away. "Sorry but I can't, I have to go see Gabriel. I'll see you tomorrow though. Bye!" I called out from the window.

I didn't actually mean that I was going to see Gabe, but it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

Gabriel worked as a mechanic during the day, and the pack leader and hotline at night helping anyone in need in any pack not even just ours. The safest place for me to try and see him would be at home, but I felt the need to kiss him so bad that I didn't care if he made a scene.

His shop was just a few minutes away from Alyssa's, in the older part of town, but it got a lot of business surprisingly. At this time though there wasn't many people there. I could see Gabriel through the windows, a large strong figure next to regular people. He looked up at me too, with an expression filled with relief and a little bit of anger.

I opened the door, the door bell jingled loudly announcing to the whole room. I slowly walked over to my love, who snorted in disbelief when he saw the shirt I was wearing. He ran his hands through his short brown hair roughly and asked "What're you doing Vivian, I haven't heard from you in days. I had to call your fucking uncle's to even know where you are for sure, and you have the dare to just randomly show up?"

I listened to him quietly, because I had been wrong, I had taken things to far, but so had he. "You could have reacted differently too Gabe. We just need to talk about it instead of fight. So I came here to see you some place you wouldn't want to make a scene." I said in a rush nervously as I walked closer to him, taking in his scent. His blue eyes stayed cold, but he stopped being so defensive, "That was a very good idea to come here, but I don't have any customers for the next hour, so we can talk in the office." he said reaching his large hand out for mine, as he lead me to the back room.

He leaned onto his desk, and crossed his big arms in front of him, he hadn't worked on any cars yet, there was no grime on him at all like usual. His black hair fell into his face, he had let it grow out since becoming pack leader I reached over and pushed it out of his face for him.

"So, what's going on with us? I can't have you thinking you can control me, and then getting pissy when something doesn't go your way" he asked with a small undertone of sadness in his voice and eyes. "You should be able to sway me, but right now with the pack still getting together I have to be the leader and the last say. It's not an attack on you, you know I take what you say into consideration." I tried to interrupted him, but he continued "But you can't keep making it a show of power in front of the pack."

"You're the one who makes it a show of power!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air, "You make it seem as if your in charge of everything, yes you do have the privilege of the last say but do you have to abuse that? It seems to me that you want me to be submissive, and that you no longer want to hear my voice let alone anyone's voice at meetings."

He looked down at me and chuckled, "As if I could ever make you submissive, or silent.

I value your opinion, you don't wear that ring for nothing. I want you in my life forever, you have my fucking tail between your teeth. But I need to be stronger then that, at least in front of my pack. And if you can't respect that then step down from being Queen Bitch, and just be my wife." the second the words left his mouth I saw his face crumple into despair, "I didn't mean that."

But it was too late, his words had already done their damage, I swallowed back all of the tears that almost came out. "No it's okay, I cam here to apologize and you told me maybe you think I should let you find another Queen Bitch. Someone who'll actually be submissive to you."

"That's not how I meant it Vivian," he growled, "I tried to tell you, that you have to shape up, and you turn it around on me. I just told you I want to spend forever with you, you're the only one the loup-garou and the man in me wants. Don't doubt that or put double meanings into my words.

" Either shape the fuck up and be more supportive or I will relieve you of your position, not our relationship. I don't need a fucking bitch to be the leader, and I definitely don't want anyone else other then you, you spoiled brat!" Gabriel seethed.

I had so many emotions boiling inside of me that my first reaction was to slap him, but he grabbed my hand before it hit his face. He used my hand to pin me into him as he locked me into a long kiss, his teeth grazing my bottom lip. He went to pull away but I brought him closer, pulling him into another kiss, and backing us up onto his desk. His hand first ran up my back while the other one went around my hips, pressing us so close together that if I had put on a dress this morning we'd already be fucking. (ha ha ha ha easy access)

Just the thought of us being together sent a delicious shiver up my spine. But just as soon as I was ready to do it right there on his desk, Gabriel was ready to go back to work. "But you said you had no costumers Gabe!!" I whined, he just gave me the "Gabriel" chuckle and messed up my hair. "I have a customer coming in fifteen minutes. That and if I give you what you want now I won't see you again for another week." he said as he opened the door.

"Are you coming home tonight?" he asked, I shook my head. "But you could always sleep at Uncle Rudy's with me." I said sounding like I was sixteen again instead of almost being nineteen. "Nah, because the things I'm going to do when we're alone, isn't really want I want Rudy having to hear." he said slyly as he gave me a kiss goodbye.

"We're alone here!" I whined again, but he was already heading towards the garage. Next time I came back to see him, I was deffinitely wearing a dress.


	8. Chapter 8

No one was home at my house yet, it was dark and quiet inside, a perfect time to take a nap, I thought smiling to myself. I had felt so tired all week. I wrapped myself into my cool electric blue comforter and walked into my living room to get my laundry basket filled with clean clothes.

I thought about Finn, the hot piece of ass had actually asked me for my number. I had pulled out my new cell phone so quickly and didn't even question whether he had one or not. He didn't even write my number down, just repeated it once. 'Is your memory that good?' I had asked laughing at this dirty punk who actually seemed to have thought I was going to swoon under his dark brown gaze. His sharp wolf like smile echoing in my mind….'Yeah, I'm just good like that.' Wait, did I just think wolf like? I laughed at myself as I put some of my clean laundry into my dresser drawers, surely he was cute, in his more head banger hardcore way that's so unlike a punk like me, but he exhaled predator off of his lips just as much or more then Vivian. It made him feel so very dangerous.

I straightened up my room, I really tried to keep this new room clean, (as hard as it is for someone like me) but I'd rather spend time cleaning then spend time hearing my dad bitching. He's so good at it, and always has been. "This is a pigstye" "Aren't you ashamed of your room?" he's gone much farther then that, but I've stopped letting it get to me, especially since it's just over my room only being a little messy.

I turned on my Ipod, I had rigged it masterfully to my large black stereo, the sweet sound of some techno/grunge girl band filled my room, the bass shaking the wall a little. When anyone else is home they complain about it, they never used to, but the tensions been way to high between everyone in my household lately.

I moved a little to the beat, I let my feet and my hips move on their own. I heard my sister slam the door open and shut, "Alyssa?" she called out. "Chea," I answered calling down the stairs.

"Nothing, just checking if you were home. I got worried when you weren't on the bus. Your not going to not ride with me anymore are you?" I heard the slight hint of worry in her voice. "Of course I am sweet, I just had places to go today, next time Ill warn you or offer you a ride too kay?" I heard her turn on the T.V. "Kay!" she answered.I started to feel tired again, I let the music down to a quiet hum and laid down on my bed. Sleep, overcame me fast, which was weird. Everyday since I turned eighteen, I had gotten tired not from lack of sleep, but almost like some no symptom sickness.

_I was emerged in water, it filled my lungs to their capacity, even when I hit the surface I couldn't breath. But it wasn't water in a way it was plain air, I was choking and dying, right in front of the Moon. I felt my body start to stretch, to fill out, my joints popped loudly and painfully from my jaws to my ankles. It was breathtaking and excruciating all in one. I reached out one of my newly growing arms to admire the clawed hands at the end of them and screamed with my new warriors voice, only it wasn't a scream it was a howl I wasn't myself, my body was too male for that, I was someone else entirely._

I felt a vibration, I heard the buzzing I fumbled to find my phone. I opened it up even though it was an unknown number, in my just unconscious state I made a mistake by actually picking up the phone, my voice still thick with sleep. "Hello?" I mumbled sleepily. "Hey, it's Finn." a males voice answered me his voice smoothly waking me up. "Oh hey, what's up?" I asked sitting up in my bed quickly. It was only six so there was still some light in the room. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me tonight?" he asked with no hint of nervousness or self-consciousness, as if I was guaranteed to say yes, of course I would but this seemed too easy."Well…. I've only really met you today Finn, and I'm kinda busy tonight." I answered making myself sound as honest as I could. There was a short pause on his end, I had made him have to think, "Oh okay maybe some other time we can do something, maybe this weekend?" he sounded sort of put down though. "Give me a second," I said as I opened and shut my door loudly, "Lemme see what's going on."

. I laughed a little to myself and held the phone to my chest, I told Erica I was taking a walk tonight, her face screwed up as if sad I didn't ask her along, I could tell she was abut to whine, I held my finger up to my lips and flipped my phone back up t my ear. "Finn?" "Yeah, I'm free tonight if you still want to go, do you want me t meet you somewhere, cause I'm still totally lost here." I said sheepishly. He laughed " No I can pick you up from your house and we can go from there. I just need directions"

It took me a while to remember what neighborhood I lived in, which caused him to chuckle again, I really liked his rich laugh. "What's your address, I'll find my way." "127 Ridgewood Road it's a yellow house with a lot of brown brick, are you sure you'll be able to find it?" I asked already grabbing my hair straightener and my make up bag. I double check my outfit, it looked a little too slept in. "Oh wait your just good like that right boy?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just good like that." he answered. "So I'll see you in about a half an hour. "I looked at myself in the mirror almost sighing in disgust of myself. "Sure, can I store this number to my phone?" I crossed my fingers. "Of course," he said and I imagined his smile… all teeth.

Two hours later I was sitting on my front porch with Finn, he was leaning against the railing wearing a black and white plaid shirt with black straight legs, and his hair was braided. He was trying to look good for me, and it was working. I couldn't get the butterflies out of my stomach everytime he'd say something sweet to me. "My parents are probably going to come home soon," I warned him, he just held out his hand to me. "Then lets go for a walk." We started walking down my street not really talking, he was smoking a ciggarette and passed it to me. It was a malboro red, a cowboy killer, but I took it anyways. It was harsh at first, nothing like the camel menthols I was used to. But I didn't care, it was like I was in a living dream. We talked about tattoos, I told him about my unfinished ones. "I have Temperance on my left hip, and a lotus on my back." he smiled "I'd like to see them," "Yeah maybe someday you might," I laughed, "And you?" He paused for a few seconds, "I have tattoos that the rest of my brothers have on my chest and on my shoulders going to my back." I said the same thing he said to me. "You jsut wanna see me without my shirt on." I punched him lightly on the arm.

We stopped at a little park, and sat on one of the benches next to each other. He placed a hand on my thigh, and moved my hair behind my ears with his other hand. "I'd definitley like to learn more about you Alyssa," he said grinning, "But that means we'd have to see each other more." I looked at him shyly, i could tell I was blushing. "I'd like that." He leaned in slowly and kissed my cheek, as I turned to look at him his lips grazed mine softly. For the life of me I couldn't understand why Vivian was so against me being with someone who was so amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

Vivian

I made Ramen noodles for Uncle Rudy and myself on his dark green stove that scarily matched his small kitchen. I put some in a mug, the long noodles trailing behind half still in the steaming pot. I was feeling really depressed after leaving Gabriel's shop, but at least I realized I was being a little immature. He had a lot on his plate lately, and sometimes I really did make it worse with constantly voicing my opinion which usually contradicted his and challenging him, something Ill never stop doing. I could definitely try though.

Maybe he would do better without me interfering at all, but there again I could feel that I was being selfish. What he needed was someone who would be supportive, and leaving him would only hurt him and cause him more pain. What can I say, I love the man. Once I came to this conclusion I left him a message on his cell phone telling him how much I loved him, and that I'd be by his side through anything.

But, I was still sad, he wouldn't get that message until after work more then likely. So I just settled down in front of the T.V. putting in a VHS of The Dark Crystal, wallowing in my loneliness when the door bell rang. I rushed over possibly hoping it was Gabriel's form that would be behind the door.

Only it was the five, or three of the four that are still alive. I realized then how much I kind of missed Rafe too. He was always a constant annoyance that I thought would always be well constant.

"Where's Finn?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh he left us for that friend of yours" Gregory answered me grinning ear to ear. I poked the skinny kid in his chest, "Oooh when I get my hands on him I'm going to Ugh!" I yelled getting heated up.

"Yeah," Willem started wickedly "He wanted me to tell you that her heartbeat is intoxicating and he can't wait to taste her sweetness." I swatted him with the back of my hand. "He wouldn't dare," I seethed to Finn's almost identical twin only with shorter hair and a rounder face. But all of there faces were serious.

"I should have never brought you guys anywhere near her." I sighed guiltily as I withdrew back into the house. I sat down on the couch. "No Vivy it wasn't your fault love," Ulf tried to comfort me, but Willem finished his meaning "Finn noticed that girl all on his own, way before you had us go to her house. He had us go over to Richard's house every day at three so we could see her walk home, we used to go over there just so we could get some pot." I thought about that for second, "So basically he's obsessed with her?" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Who's obsessed with who?" a voice asked from the doorway, it was Gabriel. His entrance was so quiet for someone so large. "No one" Willem laughed "Just some kid off of that show me ad Vivy watch together." Gabriel nodded accepting the answer. The boys now antsy because of Gabriel's presence left with a nod to me and then a nod to their leader.

Gabriel's gaze now fell on me, it was a look that screamed lust and love crawling inside of my heart. "I got your message," he whispered huskily.

No other words were spoken, he was next to me grabbing my arm to bring me closer to him in less then a second. Pulling me into a rough, but pleasantly deep kiss, I ran my hands up his back, and snaked one around his neck, the other in his hair. He pulled me up into his arms crushing me against his wide chest, he smelt so good his work mixed with his warm smell. His voice was dark, and was now coming out almost a growl,"Vivian, I want you to know, that you make me whole as a person and as a loup garou, that without you I'm like a zombie there's no joy in my life. There's nothing to do all of this shit for, nothing to even live for."

"Don't' say that Gabe," I whispered against his neck, "you are such a good leader, I'm sorry I meddle in everything so much." I looked him in his blue eyes. "I'mnot saying I'm going to change completely, I'm always going to be curious and demanding. But I'll let you use your own judgment….. Sometimes" I laughed kissing him.

Gabriel looked around the house, his piercing blues eyes glowing with mischief "When does your uncle get off of work?" he asked slyly. "eight I think so in and hour and a half, do you want to go home?" I was excited hoping he was thinking what I was thinking. "Nah, I can't wait that long," he said grinning brightly. He slapped my butt and gave me a wink, I smacked him back on his arm, and the ran towards my room giggling as he began to chase me. When he caught me he picked me up and held me up against my rooms wall, right on top of my Led Zeppelin poster. I ripped off his shirt, with just a fraction of my strength, and he actually tore mine off, thankfully I had changed into a tank top. I admired him for a minute, pausing to catch my thoughts again, the same scars, the same curve of his chin and his full lips.

He grabbed me by a chunk of my hair, and pulled me into a rough kiss you use your whole body with, but then did something unexpected, he changed his demeanor entirely. He kissed me so softly and let his hand trail from my hair to the small of my back gently. He lifted me and placed me on the bed half sitting in his lap, his hands roaming over my body, I kissed his neck and ear, "I love you soo much baby" I whispered near his ear.

"Mmmm," he sighed "I love you too," as he took of my bra and left warm kisses down my chest.


	10. Chapter 10

By the way I'm updating a little bit and some of my old chapters are rewritten, I just wanted everyone to know I'm not done with this story. More will be added soon. Also the next couple of chapters are taking place a few months after the last one.

Vivian

"Little Angel go away, come again some other day. The Devil has my ear today, I'll never hear a word you say. Promised I would find some solace and some peace of mind; whatever just as long as I don't feel so Desperate and Ravenous so Weak and Powerless, over you."

I woke up to Weak & Powerless playing softly out of my alarm clock/radio, I sighed deeply as I wiped the sleep from my eyes and realized I was waking up in my Uncle Rudy's home and that even though Gabriel and I had somewhat "made up" the situation was still unresolved.

I threw my pillow across the room in frustration, I reached for another one but stopped myself. If I was going to stay Queen Bitch, I couldn't let my emotions get to me so fast. Today is the day I turn nineteen, so much older then the girl I was at sixteen and first became Gabe's mate, time to start acting like it.

Beside me my phone buzzed it wasn't even eight o'clock but I was already getting bothered.

I smiled slightly when I saw it was that Alyssa had texted me, 'Rise and shine Bday girl, see you in Hell! Muah hahahahahaha!'

I tried to stay happy, but all I could do was think about last nights pack meeting.

_I tried to sit as far away from Gabriel as I could, this was our first pack meeting without us being completely together. And I know everyone can sense it, you could cut the tension with a knife. All the bitches wanted to be Queen Bitch, and all the single males would love the chance to fuck me. Gabriel god bless him ignored all of the questions, when I was ready to rip throats out, like "So what is Vivian's standing in the pack now," and "Will you be looking for a new mate."_

_Gabe barely even met my eyes, he was still so confused on what to do. But nobody could make that decision but him, and oh it was killing me._

_I couldn't even pay attention to what were all discussing, I don't even remember if it was important or not. I was in such a bad mood when Finn asked if we were inviting Alyssa to my party I turned to him and hissed "What does it matter you idiot, don't you know anything? She's just going to leave you once she realizes that she can't handle the monster you really are. Just let her go, she's jsut going to end up with Adam and break your heart."_

I wish I could have taken back everything I said, especially when I saw his face go from heartbroken to rage demanding to know who Adam was. I tried to shrug it off, but the damage was already done. Alyssa hadn't done anything wrong and all I could do was hope they weren't fighting and that I could finally have a perfect birthday party.

School went by pretty slow since all I could do was think about the bullshit, at lunch Alyssa and I sat out in the courtyard behinde the wall so we could smoke a quick cigg and laugh at all the people who pissed us off. She had her long hair tied up in a quick bun, and looked like she was slumming it today. "I'm getting dressed up for your party," she said about her ripped jeans and old black converses. Even looking like that I could see Adam watching her from across the courtyard where they were tossing around a football. I could only laugh at the perdicament my friend and I had gotten her into. "What are you laughing at bitch?" she asked amused thinking it was about Adam. "Nothing slut, don't worry about it."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I quickly grabbed it out of my back pack. It was a text from Gabriel, 'Hey baby, I'm sorry I can't make it to your birthday party tonight. I'll make it up to you I promise.' Suddenly everything that our pack meeting was about came back to me. He was going out of town for the week to another pack out in Pennsylvania to talk to their leader about a truce, just in case either clan had to relocate. I wasn't able to go, only because he was claiming me as his mate in front of the pack anymore. "God Dammit!" I cried as I texted back 'Fine, whatever don't even come back for all I care!' "Whats wrong?" Alyssa asked visibly worried as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Nothing, I should have never gotten you involved with a man from my family, they're all assholes." I tossed my phone back into my bag. I meant what I texted him, no matter how much I love Gabriel I'd rather have him move on then make my life so happy one second and miserable the next.


	11. Chapter 11

I drove myself to Vivian's house for her party, Finn was supposed to pick me up but he never hit me up, not even to say hi. Not that I was worried or anything, I didn't have to talk to someone every single day to be content; I'm not that kind of girl. But I couldn't help to hope that he'd be at her house, ready to party and have a good time.

If I said Vivian's family was weird, it would be an understatement, other then the five... No one really talked to me let alone acknowledge me. I prayed whatever diety could hear me that they'd warm up to me quicky, escpecially since wwe had been friends for a couple of months.

Adam wanted to come with me, he pouted in class when I said no, I laughed thinking about how I would explain his preppy ass walking in with me to Finn. My baby would eat him up and spit him out! (irony! ahhaha)

I kept the radio in my car blasted, and I had some liqour and beer in the backseat my fake id bought me. I already had a cold beer open and in one hand and as I steered.

Finally I reached the group of houses on the outskirts of the forest that belonged to her people, and stopped at the first one which was an Inn of some kind even though it had a sign that said No Vacancy in big bright letters.

I put the liquor in my empty back pack and carried the cases of beer to the front door, which Will abruptly opened. "Oh my god I love you!" he cried and called back into the house. "Alyssa's here and she brought more beer!"

"I have liqour too in my backpack." I said happily as I walked into the large front room, which was already set up for beer pong and drinking games. But everyone was still in the kitchen, "We were waiting for you to do the cake," he said as a matter of fact, "you can put the liqour in the fridge."

Vivian was sitting and the head of the table with a large cake that could feed an army in front of her with twenty candles. She reached her arms out to me, " Come give me my birthday kiss!" she was wearing a pretty blue dress with large white boots that came up to her knees. I leaned into her giving her a kiss on the forehead, which she pulled me down for a quick smooch on the lips. "Wow someones already drunk!" I laughed.

Her mother laughed "yeah you need to catch up!" I was handed a shot by Ulf who had poured a round for everyone except Finn who stood in the corner with a bottle of tequila in his hand, the kind with the worm. Looking at me, and if looks could kill I'd be dead where I stood. I took the shot with everyone and chased it with Vivians soda, and went to go talk to him. Viv pulled me back, "Wheeere are you going Lyss? You guys have to sing Happy Birthday!" she cried. "Not without me," a deep man's voice spoke out from the hallway to the room. Vivian's "husband" Gabriel stood there with a boquet of roses and a pretty little gift bag. He was tall and largely built with dark tan skin and short black hair. He also had the brightest blue eyes imaginable, and largest smile when he saw his baby girl all fucked up. "Gabe! Yay you made it!" she exclaimed. I could only wonder why he wouldn't have, but they started to sing Happy Birthday, and I had a really pissed off boyfriend.

But when I looked back at him he had left out the back door, so I followed as quietly as i could so Vivian wouldn't notice. Outside the air was nice and cool, and the breeze made the trees rustle loudly. "Finn?" I called out to him as I walked deeper into the back yard. He let out something that was a mix of a growl and a sigh, he had been right behind me leaning on the wall of the house the whole time. "Whats the matter hunny?" I asked quietly, scared of the answer. "Are you cheating on me?" he asked angrily running the hand that wasn't choke holding the tequila bottle through his shoulder length hair. "No definitely not," I answered quickly. "Not with some boy name Adam, just tell me the truth and I'll believe you, who I heard it from was in a bitch ass mood anyways." "Nah Adam's some lame ass dude from school, we're just friends," I paused taking the bottle out of his hand and taking a shot. Letting it burn a hole through my chest, how my man must of felt. "Besides," I laughed kissing his neck, "I have the hottest boyfriend ever." He turned my face towards him to give me a nice long kiss. "Now lets go back inside so I can whoop your ass at beer pong."


	12. Chapter 12

Finn

After having Alyssa come to me wanting to talk made me feel so much better, that I didn't freak out on her, that I simply tried to stay calm. Hell I felt fucking great about it.

But as I followed her inside, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her close so I could take in her sweet scent, lavender and vanilla; I knew, that if she had told me she was seeing someone else I would have gone ballistic.

She turned back to me and punched me in the arm. "Stop that!" she laughed, "Your acting like you want to eat me!"

"I could," I whispered in her ear trying to sound as serious as I could, "We could go back outside and I could eat you up." I licked her ear making her squeal. I got another punch on my arm.

But it was okay, as soon as I could sneak away from everyone tonight, her house, her bed was my first stop. They just weren't supposed to know we were sleeping together, make it look like innocent puppy love. Innocent, me?

I grabbed four beers out of the fridge, and made my way into the living room.

"four beers?" Alyssa questioned. "Yeah we're gonna play ten cup. We don't mess around," I laughed at her surprised face.

"Alyssa's on my team!" Will exclaimed jumping in front of the table, "And we've got first game!"

I let out a low growl at him, even though I he's my twin and I love him, the Lupe Garou in me is a jealous, possessive mother fucker.

But I let him play with her, sitting off to the side, watching as she laughed at all his stupid jokes, and cheer when they won against Ulf and Gregory. I ended up playing against them with Gabriel since Vivian was still too drunk to move from the couch.

"Come on baby girl, whatcha got?" I jeered at her with a wink, she flashed me a cocky grin as she sunk her ball in our cups. "Drink up sweety pie!"

Vivian and Alyssa went from being piss drunk laughing on the floor together to passing out needing to be carried to Viv's bed. I sat for a second next to her watching her sleep. We've been dating for six months now, and its been so awkward for me. My people don't date we mate, and I've only ever heard that humans and Lupe Garou could never mix, or it turns deadly for the weaker partner.

I could never hurt her, I already love her, but it's been so hard for me to deal with the reality of our situation. Something she could never find out, something I could never show her.

I reached out to touch her face, she stirred a bit and opened her eyes "Hey baby," she sighed pushing her dark hair away from her face. "Hey," I answered, all the alcohol and sleepiness made her eyes a light green like when she cried. Which made me think about the last time I made her cry, we were fucking; and I hurt her. I pulled my hand away quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked getting ready to sit up. "Nothing hunny, go back to sleep." I tried to seem normal but inside I was bursting at the seams.

It was a mix of disgust and excitement, just thinking about the other night. It made me want to fuck her hard all over again and at the same time I was able to make myself leave her room.

The guys tried to stop me wanting me to drink more, "Save me that tequila, I've got to change." I rushed out of the house just to be pulled back by Gabriel. "Don't get involved more with that girl then you should Finn, I'm letting you have your fun cuz God knows I did at your age, don't make me regret it."

I broke away from him and changed while I ran, my bones stretching and growing making me howl out in pain, but still I ran till I was in my animal form deep into the woods.


End file.
